


Waiting

by ailetei



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Self-Destruction, Shion is sad, Sorry Not Sorry, This will probably ruin your day, Waiting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion's heart aches and what he has to go through every morning. Still a work in process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Just like any other day, Shion stared aimlessly out his window at the bright blue sky. But it seemed to not tell him anything as it used. He was perched on his large window sill, in his hand, a note that seemed to be with him wherever he went. He held on to it as though he valued it over his life. The note was small. A crumbled piece of dirty paper that looked like it had been through every kind of storm. Shion brought it into his view and read it again, the same he way he had read it for the past 7 years. 

I promise, Shion. I promise I will always be there when you need me. I love you. 

He always read that part in his head.

“From Nezumi…” Shion’s lips carved the words in his heart. Over and over again, it was the only thing on his mind. He was so numb. His heart, once made of the love was now stone. The gray eyes that once filled his soul with warmth were lost.

And oh god, Shion missed him. He missed all of him. His voice, that soft voice. His lips, his everything. Shion missed his being and his existence in his life.

As his arm dropped, so did his heart. And he gathered all of his energy to bring himself to his feet. He sighed. 

“Nezumi…” He whispered his name as softly as possible, shoved the note into his pants pocket and strode towards the door. “Nezumi…” Another plea of his name, Shion’s hand never made it to the door knob before falling to his knees on the cold floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, I don't know why I wrote this. Just kind of sad stuff. Enjoy ^_^  
> Sorry for any spelling and grammar issues


End file.
